crossed_verse_duelingfandomcom-20200215-history
Bec Noir vs X-Event Chara
Interlude Warriors have many ways to cause destruction. Heck, sometimes it can effect the entire multiverse. These two are no exception. Bec Noir is a merciless One-Armed Dog with wings, that can cause massive destruction with his red miles. And then there is X-Event Chara. Can overwrite reality with, well, Overwrite. But who will win? Will Bec Noir have to waste his time on another rebel? Or will X-Event Chara put an end to Bec's spree once and for all? Bec Noir A man named Jack Noir was a worker for the queen, and he had to do all of the tedious paperwork. One day, when the queen tried to make Jack play dress-up, Jack quickly grabbed a knife, cut the Queen's finger off, killing her, and gained the 3x prototyped ring. With this, he became Jackspers Noirlecrow. But that is not the Jack-with-the-ring we are talking about. We are talking about Jack with the 4x Prototyped Ring, known as Bec Noir. Bec Noir is a merciless and cruel assassin, killing whoever gets in his way. He has the ability to fly and ''teleport. Also, where he keeps his sword? He keeps it impaled to himself when he's not using it, completely not affected. Bec Noir's most devastating attack, is called the Red Miles. Basically, he has to get some blood on his hand, and then he can activate it. A massive amount of red tentacles come out, and they can destroy the likes of The Genesis Frog, which contains infinite universes within itself, and everything branching off of it is an alternate timeline. Meaning, the Red Miles's destructive capability is 5-Dimensional Bec does have some weaknesses, however. He will hesitate to harm Jade Harley, and his arm can be cut off with the ring with it, transforming him back into Jack Noir, helpless. Bec Noir only has one arm. However, he is a skilled fighter X-Event Chara X-Event Chara used to be a normal Chara, in a normal undertale. However, since he lost his AU, He is seeking revenge for it. X-Event Chara is nothing like normal Chara. He is a merciless and messed up character. He wants to kill people, and he wants to kill people over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over again. Luckily for him, he has the power to Overwrite reality with his OVERWRITE option. He can overwrite reality at will, effect to fabric of the universe and bring people back to life. Well, how is this powerful? Well, what if I told you, (If I recall correctly) that ''Underverse ''has 5 Spatial Dimensions. This makes X-Event Chara 5-Dimensional Also, X-Event Chara is basically Chara with a bigger knife, and he can shoot beams out of it. He can go toe-to-toe with Ink! Sans. Of Course, X-Event Chara has weaknesses. He is really, really, really, ''really ''arrogant. He is cocky and impatient. Also, like I said, he is pretty messed up, he wants to kill you over and over again. Also he is dating Betty from glitchtale. ''"What are you talking about? I would never make my friend suffer... '''OF COURSE HE WILL. HE IS NOT AFRAID ANYMORE.' Pre-Fight X-Event Chara is walking through Derse, drawing a big red line. Then he encounters Bec. X-Event Chara: Hey Dog! Get out of my way, or you will be at my mercy Bec Noir looks at X-Event Chara with a confused look. X-Event Chara: Okay, 'I GUESS YOU ASKED FOR IT. TIME FOR YOU TO DIE.' Bec Noir draws his sword out of himself FIGHT! X-Event Chara charges at Bec Noir, and they both get in a sword fight. X-Event Chara: Since when dogs like you learn how to dance? As Usual, Bec did not reply X-Event Chara: Not a talker, huh? I insist you chat, I don't want you to go your whole life without talking Bec Noir: Oh I talk, but I don't do it in combat, just in case ''this ''might happen Bec Noir manages to cut X-Event Chara X-Event Chara: OW! What? Bec Noir: Or ''this. Bec Noir knees X-Event Chara at the stomach X-Event Chara: OW! Grrrr... Bec Noir: Look kid, I'm ''the dog here. Only ''I ''can go "Grrrrrr" X-Event Chara: 'WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY?' Bec Noir: What? I thought you wanted me to talk. X-Event Chara: My God! Ugh, Whatever. 'JUST DIE ALREADY.' Bec Noir: I am ''not ''a "good boy", so no. X-Event Chara: I thought you hated talking so you wouldn't get hurt! X-Event Chara cuts Bec Noir at the arm. Blood is leaking to his hand. Bec knows what to do. X-Event Chara: Now, I will show you my ''Overwrite. X-Event Chara starts to Overwrite Reality to his advantage. First, he puts Bec on lower ground. X-Event Chara Jumps on Bec, but Bec blocks the jump attack, and the Blood is almost at his hand Bec Noir: C'mon, just a little longer.. The Blood finally reaches his ring X-Event Chara: ANY LAST WORDS? Bec Noir: Yes, I do actually. X-Event Chara: Ugh, WHAT IS IT? Bec Noir: Do you believe in massive destruction of an infinite amount of timelines and parallel universes? X-Event Chara: ? Bec Noir uses the Red Miles X-Event Chara: HOLY CRAP! W-WHAT? I CAN'T OVERWRITE ANYMORE! Bec Noir: That's cuz you won't overwrite anymore. Bec Noir slices X-Event Chara twice diagonally, killing him. K.O! Bec Noir goes around, killing other Sanses while the Red Miles are continuing to destroy the Multiverse. Conclusion X Marks the spot. Choosing a winner was hard. Both were equal in skill, smarts, speed, and pretty much other category. However, Bec Noir won for a good reason. You see, Overwrite can only effect the current timeline. That's infinitely weaker than the Red Miles, which can destroy Infinite Universes. Also, the only way to take down Bec is to cut off his ring, which X-Event Chara had no knowledge of. Considering how Overwrite can't bring you back to life unlike Reset, once Bec kills X-Event Chara, X-Event Chara is pretty much dead. I guess he won't be comming bec ''soon. '''The Winner is Bec Noir.' Category:Doge and pupper Category:Villain VS Villain Category:Males Only Category:Completed Fights